Brothers of Blood and Bond
by allietheepic7
Summary: After the events in UE, Danny makes friends with an odd figure while in Jump City. As the two become closer, they realize that family isn't always blood, and facts aren't always the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**Brothers of Blood and Bond**

**By Allietheepic7**

**Chapter 1 Different Brothers**

**Danny's PoV************************************************************

I shivered as I tried to warp my thin black hoodie closer to my body. The top of a building wasn't even close to the warmest place I could spend the night, but it was better than getting mugged in the alleys. This city—_Jump City_, I thought, recalling the sign I'd passed when I entered the metropolis—may have its own heroes to deal with major criminals, but the police were very lacking.

You'd think with the advanced technology that was being sold, the police would be a little bit better about…well, policing. Especially with the kind of weapons DALV had been creating after the _don't think of it!_

It's been a year that I've been running. Never stopping, I've made sure that any traces of my existence never made it back to Vlad. The man had started a nationwide manhunt for me after—_don't—_and, as a result, my morals were rather…loose now. I winced as I remembered the time I possessed a woman in Gotham who was calling the police on me. She ended up losing 3 weeks' worth of memories.

Gotham was the first place I went after…I left Amity, mostly because it was somewhat familiar and because family could adopt family. But he wasn't there, having been at some boarding school, and I wasn't willing to deal with his guardian. **Damn, **that man is scary. Nowhere close to-_No! Don't!_

_ "You don't get it, do you?" Dan smirked, holding me by my neck with a tight grip. "I'm still here! I still exist! That means you still turn into me!" The evil monstrosity raised his ecto-lased fist and punched me square in the face. _

_ I soared back weightlessly until I slammed into something metal. With stars spinning around my head, Dan continued to speak. "I don't have to waste you. I just have to run out the clock until your entire world falls apart. Ahh!" and with that, he lunged._

"Kid! Hey, kid!" Someone was shaking my shoulder, breaking me out of the flashback. Before me was a costumed guy dressed in black with a red 'X' on his chest. Another X stretched across his skull mask. "You okay, kid? You seemed pretty out of it."

"Yeah," I panted. "Just peachy."

"Obviously," the mechanical voice drawled. "So, why are you up here, kid? And how'd you get up here?" We were on top of the largest building in Jump and there was no roof access.

I shrugged. "Flew up using my ghostly powers."

The guy scoffed. "Yeah, right. You never answered my question."

"Just…trying to find a place to sleep. Who are you?"

"Name's Red X. wait…" Red X got uncomfortably close to my face and I nearly flinched. "Aren't you that kid the news says is missing?" I flinched slightly. Was I really _that_ recognizable? "That Vlad Masters guy is looking for you. Everyone seems to think you've been kidnapped, kid."

"And I hope it stays that way." I muttered under my breath, shivering once again as an icy wind whipped through me. "So, are you new member of the Teen Titans or something?" I asked, deciding to change the subject. I've never heard of a hero called Red X before, but that would make sense if he was new to the business.

You could practically feel the smirk radiating from behind Red X's mask as he replied. "Now, I'm more of a part-time vigilantly. The Titans already take care of the big criminals, like Slade, while I look out for the little people, like you." I scoffed. So, a sometimes hero groups me in with the 'little people'?

The masked man seemed to think I was doubting him. "It's a thing! And, besides, I used to be a fulltime sidekick, but the boss man…well, he became too much, you know? He wanted me to be someone I'm not."

"I can relate to that…" I murmured, thinking of my relationship with Vlad. He had constantly tried to make me someone different, someone who was okay doing evil. I kept resisting him not only out of love of my family, but because I refused to change who I am.

The cape-wearing figure seemed to consider my comment and, to my shock, took off his mask. Dark, messy locks were swept over his forehead as sharp, brown eyes pierced my baby blue. His 17-year-old face seemed infinitely more mature than my babyish one. He held out a hand for me to shake. "My name's Jason Todd."

I considered his hand for a moment. I was Danny Fenton, but that was never really my name. It was my family's name. Now that they were all de-_gone_, I didn't really have any right to use that name. But there is one I could use…

Reaching up, I grasped Jason's hand in acknowledgement of whatever this was—friendship, partnership, brotherhood—and I spoke with a certainty that I haven't used for a year.

"My name is Danny Greyson."

**And here is the reboot of my story, "Phantom X: Brothers by Blood"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 What?**

**Jason's PoV******************************************************************

Impossible. The word echoed in my head like a chant. Impossible. Impossible.

Dick had _never_ mentioned a younger brother! Albeit, we didn't spend much time together before he stormed off to form the Teen Titans (which was, in a way, my fault…).

But the evidence—the very obvious evidence—was literally staring me right in the face. Blue eyes with the same hard, dedicated shine and his inky hair was swept aside messily, similar to Dick's without hair gel. The kid seemed lankier than Dick, more fragile in the way that only comes from the runaway lifestyle.

He's waiting for me to respond, so I nod resolutely. "Nice to meet you, Danny." No need to tell him about Dick right now. That his brother is a super hero. That could end badly. "I've got some room in my apartment if you want to spend the night. You'd probably have to sleep on the couch, but it is better than being out here." The kid shivered as another blast of wind ripped through his non-wind-proof clothes. Quick! I have to say something to make him stay with me, or Dick will kill me for letting his little brother die in the cold! "It's my heroic duty to make sure you don't freeze to death! Besides, you already know my secret identity, so no need to worry about that!"

Wait.

Dick doesn't know I'm alive. Oh, well.

The kid—what's his name? He just told me, I should know—Dick's brother stared at me cautiously. Like a frightened kitten. Not the he—David? No—was a kitten, he just kinda reminded me of one. Or maybe I'm just remembering the pet store from earlier—

_Focus._

"Okay." Oh. He said yes? I wasn't really expecting… he's not a lot like Dick. Dick would never admit weakness. He's stubborn like that.

"Great!" My smile felt shark like as I grabbed his—Danny's!—upper arm tightly. Couldn't lose him while teleporting, could I?

**Robin's PoV***********************************************************

My wall is usually covered by the news articles of villains. Successful catches and possible clues. It's always been this way; back at Bruce's manor, the insane stare of the Joker radiated from the wall. More recently, it has been the emotionless gaze of Slade looking back at me. But for the past year, different pages have populated my wall. Articles of my missing baby brother. Danny.

The original missing person's picture and information is right at eye level. The picture is of Danny posing with two friends; one was a gothic girl, the other was a dark-skinned boy with a beret on his head. Both dead. He had escaped the hospital with many injuries—concussion, cracked ribs, road burns on his arms and back. The other articles were potential sightings, spanning all across the US, and statements from Vladimir Masters, begging his "little badger" to come home.

Someone knocked. "Friend Robin?" asked Starfire. "We were hoping if you could join us for the night of movies—"

"No!" I snarled, instantly regretting it when I heard Star squeak in terror and fly away. My head fell into my hands. Why was everything falling apart!? Why couldn't life leave us alone!?

Danny should be safe with his adopted family, not—

No. He's not dead. He can't be!

_ "Look at me, Dick!" Danny squealed as he pumped himself higher of the swing. "I'm flying! I'm flying! Just like Mommy and Daddy!"_

A single tear leaked out of my mask and down my cheek.

No. He couldn't be dead. Not Danny. Not my brother.

**A/N: Look update! *hides* I hope y'all like my Jason. I figured that after being tortured my Joker and blown up, he wouldn't be so sane.**


End file.
